


Urns of Sun

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr request, kinda poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: His eyes shone as bright as the evergreen leaves and he walked with as much grace as a stream, easily stepping over rocks, roots, and branches. It was like watching a bird soar through the air, moving with grace and flaunting its practice.-Short Purly fic! Read, comment, kudos, all are welcome!
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Urns of Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaotically_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/gifts).



His eyes shone as bright as the evergreen leaves and he walked with as much grace as a stream, easily stepping over rocks, roots, and branches. It was like watching a bird soar through the air, moving with grace and flaunting its practice. 

Ponyboy was leading me away from our town, deep into the woods to walk next to a roaring stream. It was late, too, he wanted to go out here to watch the sunset. 

So here we were, racing through the trees as time flew past and the sun sank lower in the sky, Ponyboy trying to find the perfect spot. 

When Ponyboy finally did, it was on a grey-stone rock, perfect for standing on and seeing at least two feet higher in the air. The sunset was perfect. It reminded Curly of a book line.

"In the darkness, two shadows, reaching through the hopeless, heavy dusk. Their hands meet, and light spills in a flood like a hundred golden urns pouring out of the sun."

He was reaching towards Ponyboy before he could stop himself, the heavenly rays cascading along with their features and pulling them together with the final snap of the sun -the urns emptying-. 

"And," Curly thought, "This is him. This is where I'm wanted, this is where I thrive."


End file.
